


tentazione

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Atobe non riesce più a resistere all'attrazione che prova per Tezuka





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu 'Lasciati sedurre'  
> Parole: 274

Come avrebbe potuto trovare la forza per resistere? Se lo chiedeva Atobe continuando ad osservare quel magnifico ragazzo che fino ad all'ora aveva solo osato mangiare con gli occhi, ma ormai non riusciva più a trattenere le labbra che stavano letteralmente sbranando quei pettorali.  
«Atobe s... smettila...» No, non avrebbe mai potuto frenarsi non quando finalmente quel corpo era lì alla sua mercé.  
«Lasciati sedurre» Non poté resistere alla tentazione di avvicinarsi all'orecchio e sussurrargli all'interno con un tono scottante che avrebbe fatto andare in subbuglio chiunque, Tezuka compreso.  
Nessuno poteva immaginare quanto desiderasse farlo cedere straziandolo fino a quanto lo avesse implorato con quei toni armoniosi che tanto lo affascinavano  
«Tezuka non respingermi.»  
«Basta...» Come faceva quella voce ad essere così meraviglioso? Non si sarebbe mai stacata di ascoltarla. «Atobe... bas...»  
"è il momento giusto!" Non poté resistere alla voglia di prendere in bocca quella rovente erezione.  
Era sempre stato uno dei suoi più perversi desideri e non vedeva l'ora di realizzare quel piccolo sogno e per questo che aveva intenzione di risucchiarlo fin dentro l'anima fino a quando non avrebbe raggiunto l'orgasmo urlando il suo nome con tutta la voce che fosse rimasta in quel corpo.  
«Atobe sto venendo!»  
  
Per Atobe tutto quello non era sufficiente, non dopo aver atteso tutti quei mesi per avere quel fantastico ragazzo, ma se aveva resistito fino a quel momento avrebbe potuto farlo ancora un altro po' e rendere la loro prima volta davvero memorabile in modo che nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto scordarsi l'uno dell'altro.  
Sarebbe riuscito a resistere? Non lo sapeva ancora ma ci avrebbe provato.  
"Non vedo l'ora di averti tutto per me."


End file.
